Carla McAllister
'Carla McAllister (née Everettes) '''was the wife of Alex McAllister. Carla and Alex have a teenage daughter, Natalie McAllister, and a son in college, Maximilian McAllister. Unlike Natalie, Max was conceived in a previous marriage of hers before she married Alex. Appearance Carla had red hair, fair skin, and dark colored eyes, though it is unknown whether she actually had green eyes like Natalie despite being colored black. She had short, chin length hair that curled inward at the ends. She had long bangs parted to the side, similar to how Natalie parts her hair now. She has freckles around her nose like Max. When she began to date Alex, her hair was longer, reaching about her neck, and did not curl inward at the ends. Her bangs were also longer and more unruly. As an angel, she wears a mid-thigh length white robe with a gold tie around her waist. She also wears a thick gold band with blue crosses on her upper right arm. It is unknown what she might have worn before she died. Personality Very little is known about what Carla's personality was like. It is assumed that Carla was a hardworking woman who put her job first in order to support her family, constantly spending her time at the hospital as a nurse. She also seems to value religion, having taught Natalie how to pray and talk to angels. She seemed very happy when she was with Alex. History Carla, when she first meets Alex, describes him as bitter, but very sweet. The person she is talking to encourages her to "stop picking projects". She devoted most of her time to her job. It is to be assumed that she lived the typical life of a lower middle class mom with her family before she died at the young age at 26. Plot Carla is first mentioned in the Meeting Mommy update, where Natalie brings Satan to her mother's grave. Natalie's initial purpose in bringing Satan to her grave was to remember the good memories rather than the sad, since her dad just sits in the car every time and Michael Panagakos makes it awkward. Natalie admits that she actually brought Satan to the cemetery as a punishment for sneaking out of her house, the punishment being that he has to go to the church near the cemetery. In I Hate Thunderstorms, Natalie says that she hates thunderstorms because Carla died on a rainy night. Satan helps her keep her mind off of her mom by telling stories until the storm eventually passes. It is revealed in the Mr. McAllister update that Carla died from an automobile accident on the way home from the hospital. As a result, Alex began to drink copiously and Max isolated himself, leaving Natalie all alone. When Alex overhears Natalie praying one day and asks her who she is talking to, she says that she is talking to Michael and Raphael about Carla, who is supposedly living safely in Heaven. When Anthea dies, Natalie attempts to comfort Felix by telling him that she knows what he is experiencing, having lost Carla. Felix interprets this as Natalie trying to compare a "short human life" to an angel's, and in turn slaps her. Carla makes an official debut in the comic when she is used by Michael in an attempt to persuade Natalie into joining Heaven's side. Carla admits that she misses being a family and she wishes she could go back to being one. This is met with hostility on Natalie's part, telling Carla that she barely has any memories of her because she worked so much and how she caused much pain in her family (Mom). Natalie sees right through Michael's plan and refuses to go to Heaven with her mother (You Do Care). Alex accidentally sees Carla at the hospital, triggering him to spiral back into his alcoholism (I Know What I Saw). Relationships Alex McAllister According to Mr. McAllister, Alex and Carla loved each other unconditionally before and after they had kids. Alex loved Carla so much, in fact, that he felt that "a hole had opened inside him" when he received news of her death. Up until the I Know What I Saw update, Alex was on a steady road to recovery from his alcoholism and he was finally beginning to accept his wife's death, even asking another woman out to dinner in the Wingman update. However, since then, it is implied that Alex is back to square one, drinking his problems away and rarely seeing Natalie anymore (Got to Meet Someone Like You). Natalie McAllister Natalie and Carla had an average mother-daughter relationship, mainly due to the fact that Carla died before she could see Natalie could grow up and their relationship could develop. It is known that Carla taught Natalie her religious values, teaching her how to pray. Part of Natalie feels like she barely knows her mother as a result of Carla spending too much time at her job and not enough time at home. Natalie's image of Carla is the product of Alex's and Max's stories about her. Trivia * Carla McAllister has a lot of connections with ''Attack on Titan's Carla Yeager. While McAllister is the deceased mother of Natalie, the story's protagonist, Yeager is the deceased mother of Eren, who is also the story's protagonist. They share the same first name, too. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Human